Something About Naruto
by Chronos Astral
Summary: The powers from above have granted Naruto a blessing. One that ensured that he would be loved by those around him. They messed up though and now Naruto must endure the love and affection of everyone! [Naruto x Lots of Girls and Guys] [No actual Yaoi!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_"Something About Naruto_****_"_****_  
_**_by Chronos Astral_

**_Prologue_**

I advise you to read with caution as the following fic may lead to chronic twitching and fidgeting.

* * *

Ever had one of those times when misfortune looks you straight in the eye and you ask whatever gods were out there: "What in the hell did I do to deserve this?!" 

At the same time, have you ever beheld something so grand that you also say to whatever upper being out there: "I don't know what sickeningly good deed I did to deserve this but it's totally worth it!"

Now the higher ups of the universe aren't all that. They don't always give to those who deserve it, for at times they tend to make irrational decisions of what to do with reality. It's a trend they've followed since time immemorial and it is evident in many aspects of life.

Many examples of this trend stem from the 'fortune' of certain people. Like how seemingly average men have a harem of beautiful women, some not even human! The same may also apply for women who are surrounded by ridiculously handsome men. And even men swooned over by even more men... but let's not elaborate on that.

Now you would ask; "Why?, Why would they do this?" or more often than not; "Why couldn't it be me?" or at times, for those said 'fortunate few'; "Why _me_!?". Well, for the most part, the greater entities tend to have certain bouts of... inebriation.

Yes, that's right. They get drunk. With damn fine alcohol to boot. And when they're feeling a little tipsy they acquire a sense of generosity for the little people they watch over from above. Of course it would help much more if they _weren't_ drunk but who could complain?

"He_ee_y gu_uu_y_yss_szz..." One of the gods/avatars/entities of a certain universe called out to his fellow ethereal beings of spiritual omnipresence with a noticeable slur. "S_ee_e th_at_ guuuy down therre?" He/She/It pointed to so some random mortal. "I'm g_onn_a give _hi_m my ble_ssssi_n'."

"D_aam_n... Rem_eem_ber la_st_ ti_m_e y_oou_u did th_at_?" One of his friends snickered drunkenly.

"Feh... Damn un_gratef_ul b_asta_rd... H_are_m of wo_me_n by his side and he_ee_ curses his fate." He/She/It took another swig of the sweet burning liquid in his hands.

"We_ren_'t they a_lien_s though?" asked another of his/her/its intoxicated friends.

"D_am_n _fine_ ali_ens_!"

"C_a_n't ar_gu_e with _ th_at."

"B_ut_ wh_at_ about that i_n_n ma_nage_r guy, or the te_n-ye_ar o_ld tea_che_r_?"

"D_on'_t for_ge_t that _mess_ed up ki_d th_at t_urn_s _in_to a _gir_l in co_l_d _wat_er!"

"O_r _th_at g_uy in t_h_e p_arall_el unive_rse_."

He/She/It ignored them all. "Wh_er_e _wu_z I? Oh y_eah_!" The entity rolled up his incorporeal sleeves, and began bending reality to his very will with a slurred and alcohol-induced chant. "Us_ing_ my t_otall_y aw_esom_e kic_kas_s powers of om_nipote_nt _manip_ulation, I _ble_ss th_i_s m_orta_l wi_th_ _m_y most po_we_rful bl_esssin_g ever!"

Tendrils of heavenly light twirled, coiled, and warped surreally before settling down onto the world. The being smiled at his work and took downed another cup.

"...Waa_aaiii_iit... Was _ he_ a b_oy_ or a _gir_l?" He/She/It asked the others who only shrugged. "M_eh_... I'll just h_ave_ to _mak_e s_sss_ure then..." And again he geared up for another magnificent display of his almighty power. It was best to cover all bases. Who knows? Maybe the mortal was bisexual.

* * *

Naruto couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how he had garnered so much attention from the entire village. The day was just like any other day, waking up to a brisk clear morning, and ready to start the day with a happy-go-lucky grin. Then upon walking outside from his battered apartment building, already he had noticed something out of place. 

The people around him were staring at him. Not with the hate-filled glares that he was used to, but they had a mixture of awe and... something else in them. He brushed it off for the moment and continued along his merry way, oblivious to the group of people stalking him from a distance.

"I think I'll go visit Ichiraku's today!" The blond said to himself in a boisterous voice. Upon doing so, he saw a hoard of villagers that were within earshot of him start sprinting their way towards the boy's favorite ramen stand.

Upon arriving to his beloved stand, his eyes spotted a crowd of villagers were fighting among the stools, each trying desperately to get a seat. Being the _perceptive_ boy that he is, Naruto came up with brilliant reasoning as to why. "Ichiraku ramen must be having a special! Damn there are no more seats!"

When the crowd caught ear of his words, they immediately separated to reveal the stool in the middle, which looked to have been recently shined. In his naivete, Naruto could only mouth "Cool..." before sitting himself in his new favorite seat. The crowd then resumed their brawl, intent on claiming the coveted seats next to him.

Naruto paid them no mind, intent on filling his belly with his favorite dish of noodles and broth. "Oi, _Jiji_! Ten bowls of miso!"

In an instant, the table before him was set with not ten, but twenty bowls of piping-hot miso ramen cooked to perfection. Ichiraku Teuchi grinned from his side of the counter. "A special for our number one customer! My treat!"

"Really!!?" Naruto asked incredulously with teary eyes and mouth pooling with drool. "You're the best, _ Jiji_!!!!" He

Teuchi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away, unaware of the glares sent his way by many who witnessed the sight, even his own daughter, Ayame.

"I helped too, Naruto-kun!" She smiled sweetly, while simultaneously grinding her father's foot with her own.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" He said merrily between slurps. He didn't spot the great blush tingeing the girl's cheeks.

She began fidgeting her hands nervously, a similar act in comparison to a certain Hyuuga's. "W-would you like me t-to... c-cook for you like this... f-forever?" She asked the boy, barely suppressing a squeak.

Not able to decipher the suggested meaning in her words, Naruto whooped in excitement. "Hell yeah!" Everyone gasped, and Ayame cheered. "But then it would be a little mean to have you cook all the time. Ayame-chan needs to do other more fun things too! I can't have you all for myself!" He added.

The villagers and Teuchi sighed in relief, though touched with the boy's thoughtfulness, more so with Ayame, who had fainted on the spot at his 'sweet words'.

Though Naruto was quite perturbed by these strange few events, he was too content to give it much thought. Maybe they were beginning to recognize him already? Yeah, that must be it...

* * *

Crack fic? Most probably. 

If you didn't know, the examples the entities were stating were references to the animes/mangas of Tenchi, Love Hina, Negima, Ranma 1/2, and El Hazard respectively.

Will continue soon enough.

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_"Something About Naruto"_****_  
_**_by Chronos Astral_

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Another day at the ninja academy and all is relatively well. Aspiring ninja clamor amongst themselves, spending the remaining days of their innocence with whatever activities they wish before hopefully graduating as a ninja of Konoha. From sleeping, eating chips, silently brooding, boisterously bragging, arguing loudly, these were an energetic bunch.

Umino Iruka sighed to himself. Tiresome days like these tend to leave him a headache. A shame that many of this batch couldn't be quite qualified to be a Konoha-nin. Most have eyes on the prize but hearts in the wrong place, thinking of gaining fame, fortune, power, or popularity after joining the ranks of genin. Though quite a few showed a great deal of promise despite their more... unique personality traits.

"I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Argued a certain pink-haired girl who stood next to a brooding boy.

"No way, Forehead! I was here first!" A blonde spat back, not relenting to her rival.

"They're a little louder than usual..." A stout chip-eating boy commented to his slumbering best friend.

The boy with a strange pineapple-styled hair opened an eyelid(with great difficulty) and snorted in annoyance. "Mmm... Troublesome girls..."

A wild looking boy scoffed at the attention the brooding Uchiha was getting. "Che... 'Sasuke-kun' this and 'Sasuke-kun' that... I could beat the Uchiha easily! Ain't that right, Akamaru!?" The small white-maned dog that was nestled on his head barked an affirmative.

"I-I wouldn't th-think it would be that e-easy, K-Kiba-kun..." Stuttered the pale-eyed girl next to him.

A silent boy wearing sunglasses and a coat that concealed half his face with its large collar, nodded to her statement.

The raven-haired boy that sat on one corner of the room continued to brood, head resting on interlaced fingers as he blocked out the annoying shrieking his fangirls were making.

Yup... This was Umino Iruka's most eccentric class yet... But it was missing someone...

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!!!" An ear-shattering bellow dominated over all the noise, revealing a shorter-than average blond boy that sported whisker-like marks and an an ugly bright orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Here I am!', standing at the doorway of the classroom. Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest student of the entire batch, has arrived.

The scarred chuunin sighed once more, not bothering to acknowledge the boy with his own eyes. At least he wasn't late again.

Strangely, after the the boisterous boy had announced his presence, the room had gotten unusually quiet. Looking up to sense the disturbance, he saw that nearly the entire class was staring at the doorway, even the ever-apathetic Sasuke was found gawking shamelessly. He turned his eyes to whom he assumed was Naruto, probably making a spectacle of himself seeing as the stares were sated with what he surmised as awe.

His eyes met the visage of Konoha's supposed demon brat. There came a lump in his throat.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ a very perceptive boy. From the life he's lived, he's more of the 'take-things-as-they-appear' kind of guy. Not a good trait for a ninja, but he survives daily.

In that context, Naruto, for the life of him, could not understand why people were looking at him like they've seen Kami right before them. Even his sensei was giving him that funny look. _ This is weird... Do I have ramen on my cheek?_ He traced the side of his face with a finger and gave it a tentative lick. Many present shuddered at the act. _Alright... That was even weirder..._

He scrunched his face up in thought, putting a finger to his lip as if to think. He failed to notice how few of the girls giggled mildly at his expression. He looked to the pink-haired Haruno Sakura, who seemed to have a torn expression, looking from both him and Uchiha Sasuke with Yamanaka Ino, her long time friend and rival, wearing a mildly similar expression. The _teme_ himself was looking at him funny. It didn't look like his normal 'I-rule-way-more-than-you-do' look either. One of Naruto's pals, the 'big-boned' Chouji, didn't seem to be minding him much, only casting a bit of a curious gaze at him. The lazy Shikamaru still had his head in his arms, craned for sleep, but he kept an eye open to better regard Naruto. Kiba was staring at him wide-eyed, looking quite confused with Akamaru yipping at his direction. Hinata looked the worst of them all. He's seen her look at him strangely before, now she was practically hyperventilating as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

_... Wait... I get it now... They must have finally recognized my utter greatness!! Ha! I'm not even Hokage yet and I'm already recognized! Kickass!!_ If the poor boy only knew...

Slapping on a triumphant smirk, he marched down the classroom for a seat, taking in the looks of 'reverence' he was receiving from his fellow peers. Confident, he swiveled past the previously arguing fangirls and sat himself next to his own rival. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sasuke was a little startled at his proximity. If Naruto were observant enough(which would be highly unlikely) he would have noticed that the Uchiha's cheeks were tinged a little red.

"Oi, _teme_..." The blond boy addressed him, making him jump a little at the sound of his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes in that fox-like way he always does. "You're acting weird today..."

"M-me?" Sasuke squeaked out in his surprise. Realizing his mistake, though, he quickly cleared his throat and smoothed his voice into his usual impassive tone. "What do you mean, _dobe_?" He said, while trying to look away from him, though his eyes would quickly shift back and forth.

Naruto stared a moment, seeing the dark-haired brooder sweat a little in his scrutiny. After a while he gave up. "Nothin'." And he waited for Iruka to start the class... Which would take a little while since the chuunin had yet to realize he was still staring.

* * *

The lumbering figure of a great orange fox stretched its limbs of sleep, an uncharacteristic act considering that it was the strongest _Bijuu_ in existence. But, hey, it's not like anyone was looking. The kitsune opened its massive yellow slitted eyes and gave out a thundering yawn from its great maw. It surveyed the damp empty confines of his prison, annoyed at having to wake up to the same damn place every time. With a growl, he peered at the bars of the cage that separated him from the rest of his tenant's mind.

He was a prisoner here, and even until now, he was still pissed at that fact.

_I am so **fucking bored**!!!_

The demon fox snarled and lashed his many tails fiercely, trying to abate his growing agitation. He found nothing to do being sealed within the stomach of a twelve year old brat. Sleeping got repetitive after a while. Gnawing on the bars were bad for his teeth. Chasing his tails was something he'd rather **not** be reduced to. He was the _ Kyuubi no Kitsune_, the strongest and most feared demon, for Makai's sake! Chasing one of his many beautiful tails is what a dog does! He's a fox! Foxes were **far more** sophisticated than any hound.

That, and when it came to chasing something, he had the natural impulse to bite into it once he caught it.

And he bit _hard_.

There was little entertainment in watching the events of his blond tenant's life. It was basically a repeated cycle of angst, getting the snot beaten out of him, ungodly perseverance, stuffing his face full of ramen, pranking, and very loud declarations of becoming the next village head. Kyuubi personally didn't care about most of it. He'd heal the boy's injuries when he needed to and only watched the very few mildly amusing points in the boy's otherwise messed up life.

After taking better regard of the goings-on with his tenant, the Kyuubi sensed a powerful alluring force being coming from his tenant. Curiously, he studied the aura, making it out to be a holy blessing.

_A blessing? This boy was blessed?_

He examined the blessing closely, trying to decipher its effects. It seemed to give of a strange permanent aura that enveloped those in around him with an emotional amplifier of sorts. It made them 'see' the boy in a sense of new light that they would be attracted to him. Had Kyuubi been a lesser being, he would have been affected as well. But he was much more powerful than that.

_I see... The gods have granted this boy a blessing that attracts other humans to him..._

He looked out to the boy's line of vision, seeing that the effects were visible in the flushed and flustered behaviors of his peers and teacher. He also noticed that annoying pale-eyed Hyuuga girl with an obvious infatuation with his tenant. She seemed really fidgety... well, more fidgety than usual. Her face was thoroughly flushed as she gazed at the blond boy, shuddering in what appeared to be ecstasy every now and then. Was she drooling?

_I'm guessing that since she already liked him to begin with, she feels it even more now than before._

The Kyuubi gave a feral grin, which looked downright scary considering that he bore large intimidating sharp fangs.

_This will be... interesting..._

* * *

A/N

To explain a little better, the people that meet Naruto will have their feelings for the boy multiplied to greater levels. Its not _exactly_ a forced love, more like the blessing takes away all the hate and doubt and makes them have a stronger connection to him. With Hinata already liking and admiring him, having her feelings for him amplified turns that admiration to a deeper kind of love.

Read and review like always. Be sure to check out my other two Naruto stories on my account.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_"Something About Naruto"_****_  
_**_by Chronos Astral_

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

The final academy examinations. The one thing that Naruto has been dreading ever since the first time he's failed it.

He damned the accursed **_ Bunshin no Jutsu_**, damned it for its refusal to work properly for him. It's what caused him to fail the first time, and the second time. And, by Kami, he swore that if it failed him a third time, he would personally find the man responsible for developing the damnable jutsu and kick his ass. And if he were already dead, Naruto would drag his sorry ass out of Hell (because evil men like him couldn't possible pass away into Heaven) and kick his undead ass back to Satan. Believe it!

His many new friends had given him all sorts of encouraging words. Even Sasuke himself had approached him, quite reluctantly he noticed, and told him in a near subdued whisper 'You better pass, dobe...'. The Uchiha had left without another word after that. In all honesty, Naruto was surprised by how much attention he was getting. The normal scorn he received was becoming notably lesser and lesser each day, replaced by accepting friends and rather charitable adults. It was so surreal, but he welcomed the change, elated to have (somehow) earned this acceptance.

His concerns shifted to Hinata, whom he considered a rather peculiar girl, especially when he was in her presence. He had considered trying to be friends with her once, but on one attempt of approaching her, she had outright fainted on the spot. Now, whenever he was so much as a ruler apart from her, she'd squirm her legs together and drool would escape her lips. Once or twice he had caught her staring at him during class and he could have sworn there was a trickle of blood streaming from her nose and a glazed look in her eye. It was more than just a little unnerving. At this, Naruto pondered. '_I thought that was only a reaction perverted guys get. I don't think there are any girls that are perverted... Maybe she's allergic to something on me?_'

Going back to the problem at hand, it wasn't like he didn't have any help in making a _bunshin_. Hell, nearly every instructor in the whole school seemed keen on improving him in near every aspect of being a ninja. They were more than happy to train him themselves should they have the time, becoming more and more lenient with him, and already Naruto was improving significantly, slowly going up from the dead-last rank to one of the higher ranks in class. It was no Rookie of the Year, but he supposed it was better than being the dead-last. He had this sneaking suspicion that the teachers were competing for who could teach him best, but he laid those suspicions to rest. Though, for all their efforts, he _still_ couldn't do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ right.

Naruto grit his teeth, waiting in distressed silence for the calling of his name. All those that had been called gave him encouraging pats on the back before stepping into the exam room. While he appreciated it, it did not boost his spirits up too much. There were a few of his classmates that noticed.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," Yamanaka Ino gave an encouraging hand on his shoulder and a comforting grin. "I'm sure you'll pass if you try your hardest."

Haruno Sakura approached him from the opposite side and laid her own hand on him. "You'll pass this time for sure, Naruto-kun. Then we can be teammates."

"Who said he was going to be _ your_ teammate, _Forehead_?" Ino snapped from her side, possessively gripping a little harder on the blond boy's shoulder.

"Well it's certainly better than being _yours_, _Pig_!" Sakura spat back at her rival, giving an equally powerful grip on Naruto, making him wince in pain of their combined might.

The two continued their dispute through the sparks that clashed in their glaring eyes. Until now, the two girls had no idea how they'd easily gotten over Uchiha Sasuke and were suddenly more than just a little interested in the whiskered blond. At first, they were in doubt, but as the days grew on in the boy's company, they easily warmed up to it. It was just so... _pleasant_ to be close to him, and apparently nearly everyone else had the same thought since in the span of many months, he had hands-down become the most popular kid in class. Surprisingly, even _Sasuke_ had secretly given in to the boy's charms.

After a while, things started to get a bit aggressive between Naruto's many newfound friends. He had always been offered some form of help or token of good will. Lunches, money, homework, companionship, the list went on. What he didn't take notice of was the fact that in the background, many would constantly fight for his attention, trying to outdo the other in what to present to the blond. The most dauntless and determined of these competitors were none other than Sakura, Ino, Kiba (Yes, Kiba. Though he _says_ its only because they were _great pals_.), Hinata (The girl could be _really_ motivated and _**scary**_ when she wanted to be.), Shino (Not that it was very noticeable. He usually approached while no one was around or snuck about in the shadows.), and lastly (Though he would rather die before admitting it to anyone.) Sasuke. Chouji and Shikamaru were a little more subtle and settled for just being Naruto's closer friends. For now.

Naruto had his own unusual brand of fanclub vying for him and he didn't even know it. Poor boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto up next for examination!" The voice of Iruka cut through the classroom and immediately silence the spat the two would-be kunoichi were having.

Naruto straightened and stood, taking in the cheers of encouragement with a shy and modest smile. You'd think his ego would be bloated from all the attention but he learned to appreciate the appraisal he was now receiving without letting it get to his head.

He just hoped he wouldn't let them down.

* * *

This became a strong moot point in Umino Iruka's decision. Naruto had, though despite his obviously strained and concentrated efforts, barely put up a single decent _bunshin_ for his test. Stubbornly, the boy requested for another trial, which he and his assistant, Mizuki, had acceded to. He had only failed once more, though surprisingly the clone was just a little more solid than the last one. But overall, it just wouldn't cut it.

So it all came down to this, because he knew that either way he was going to regret it _a lot_. He held a strong sense of companionship with the boy, which may or may not have been _ deeper_ than that. So it was to either let his better judgment guide him and fail the boy, which would undoubtedly result in a crestfallen expression from the boy which he would all too devastated to see (not to mention the mobs of his own students violently protesting against his decision but he didn't know that), or let the boy pass and let him risk his life in the ninja world clearly unprepared for its perils.

He decided to pick the lesser of the two evils and swallowed hard against the nagging voice in his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto... But you failed..."

Oh Kami, it was just too unbearable to see that downhearted face in the boy's normally smiling front.

'_Must... resist urge... to change mind... Must... resist urge... to hug crying boy..._'

* * *

Mizuki himself was having hard time trying to convince himself that the importance of his mission was much, _ much_ more important than the feelings of a certain academy drop-out. Okay, so he had taken a rather fond liking to the boy and he knew that it would might very well jeopardize the his mission. And it was already doing so.

'Why am I hesitating? It's the _ Kyuubi gaki_ for Kami's sake, it would actually do the village a favor!... Wouldn't it...?'

After a few moments of doubting his conviction and sorting out his mind, he resolved it by playing Orochimaru's orders over in his head. It would be the smart thing to do not to disobey the snake Sannin's orders for fear of inciting his wrath. Considering that the snake man had a reputation of finding ungodly ways to dispose of insubordinate followers, it was clearly the better choice.

'Hell yeah, it's the better choice. Being strung by your innards over a pit of snakes is _so freakin' ** not**_ worth being in the good graces of one lone boy... No matter how emotionally attached to him.'

So, the chuunin spy chose to follow through with the task trusted to him in favor of his life. And he approached the morose blond boy, ignoring the relentless nagging from the back of his mind. "Naruto-kun... There is another way to pass..."

Unfortunately for him, Naruto was easily moved by the smallest of hope, and his eyes brightened, sparkling with so much innocence it made the soon-to-be traitor choke.

'_Must... resist urge... to change mind... Must... resist urge... to hug beaming boy..._'

* * *

With another jump and a mad dash, Iruka was speeding up even faster than before, cursing and swearing obscenities with each step. The man had only recently been informed of young Naruto's excursion of stealing the forbidden scroll. He had mostly blamed himself for that, seeing as he might have been the cause for motivating the boy to do something so rash. What he was more worried about right now was Naruto's safety, because if the other chuunin find Naruto before he does, he'd doubt that they would be too lenient with him.

In the distance, he had spotted a tuft of yellow hair amongst the foliage but it was hard to make out through the dark of night. Throwing caution to the wind, he approached as swiftly and as quietly as he could, to better observe his former-student.

The boy looked to have been downright exhausted with many creases on his shirt along with dirt and grime. He was sweating quite a lot, though had an otherwise satisfied smile on his face. Wrapped tight around his right arm, was a large scroll, the forbidden scroll.

'He looks really winded. Has he been practicing a jutsu from the scroll?' Then another thought crossed him.

'How someone who hasn't even graduated from the academy had somehow taken an item of great importance so easily, from the _Hokage,_ of all people, I'll never know...'

Shaking away whatever implausibility he felt over the situation, he drew closer to the boy, eyes darting left and right for any sign of danger. With bated breath, he asked. "Naruto. What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?"

Naruto looked up from the base of the trunk he sat, eyes squinting a little in an effort to make out the darkened figure of his teacher. He grinned and shakily stood up. "Iruka-sensei!" Apparently, the volume of his voice won't change no matter how tired he was. "Look! Look! I've learned a new jutsu and it's _way_ better than the _** Bunshin no Jutsu**_! I'll show it you then you can let me graduate, right!?" The boy gushed with ungodly enthusiasm, already forgetting how fatigued he was.

"Naruto..." Before Iruka could say anything, the ominous whizzing of what he recognized as approaching shuriken alerted his trained senses, and he dodged out of the way in time, the ninja stars flitting too uncomfortably close to his tanned face. He produced a kunai from his pouch and swiveled his head to the direction of the assailant. "Mizuki!?"

There, crouched on the branch of a tree, was the silver-haired chuunin instructor, Touji Mizuki, fuuma shurikens strapped to his back. From where he stood, he hesitantly addressed the blond boy, eyes momentarily flickering with doubt, but resolved steely once more. "Naruto... Give me the scroll... And I won't hurt you."

* * *

A/N:

Grah!

Believe it or not, somehow my left hand had just gotten numb. Don't know why, it's not that long a chapter to begin with. I think I should be concerned.

The two instructors aren't pedo. They're just strangely affectionate with him in a not so creepy way. Sort of like how any straight guy looks at one of those atrociously cute (Cute in the adorable sense. Not in the attractive sense.) anime drawings of guys in deviantart. They'll never admit it out loud, but at least to some small degree, they find it adorable. (Unless it's only me, in which case I seriously question my sanity)

On a side note, look up my other fics and see what you think:

_**I am not Submissive!**  
_- Possible harem of how Naruto ends up with nearly all the girls sleeping over at his house. Added to Naruto's charitable and chivalrous nature, it equals to utter chaos.

**_Windows to the Soul _ **(My main Naruto fic)**_  
_**- Harem fic of how Naruto, in his dark struggle to live on, is befriended and cared for by a stranger, whom he will then see as his own brother. Through the times they've been together, a bloodline stirs within him. A bloodline of mystery and untapped power, that can either strengthen or break him.

**_The Dreamer _** (New fic)  
- Also a harem (I know. I just can't help myself) wherein Naruto seeks companionship and love by traversing through the plane of dreams to connect with those who were precious to him.

Leave a review.


End file.
